bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Im-Pop-Star
is the 10th episode of Season 2 and the 70th episode of Big City Greens overall. Synopsis Cricket is mistaken for a tween pop star who looks just like him, and exploits the situation for all the perks of fame. Meanwhile, the real pop star hangs out with the Greens to get a taste of normal life. Plot The Green Family begins by going out window shopping at expensive clothing department store. Cricket displays an interest in a pair of sunglasses, but Bill tells him that they cannot afford them. As Cricket voices his displeasure of not being able to afford anything, a group of kids come up and ask for his autograph which he gives out confusingly. Wondering why this is happening, Cricket and Nancy look up at a TV where reporter Maria Media reveals that international pop star Zillon Brax, who bares a strong resemblance to Cricket, has recently disappeared from the public following his announcement that he wants to live a normal life. Cricket and Nancy decide to take advantage of the situation to get free stuff. Meanwhile, Bill, Tilly and Gramma Alice are in an umbrella store, where Zillon has been hiding. Wanting to live a normal life, he is spotted by Bill who mistakes him for Cricket and tells him to come along, much to his joy. Cricket begins to pose as Zillon to earn free stuff while Nancy poses as his manager and the two proceed to acquire a myriad of expensive things from clothing to dining to outlandish vehicles. Meanwhile, Zillon explores the Green Family house to his heart's content, though he ineptly does not understand certain things (he thinks Phoenix is "grandfather" and believes the fridge is where the trash goes). While Alice pays no mind and Bill does not notice his new behavior, Tilly begins to see that something is off with "Cricket" and is prompted by Saxon to watch over him carefully. As Nancy and Cricket finish up the day, more tweens begin to chase Cricket who rushes off, only to be "rescued" by an obsessed fan named Amaryllis who has been collecting many of Zillon's belongings and created a shrine to him. Believing Cricket to be Zillon, she holds him prisoner and forces him to sing songs with her. Nancy attempts to get Officer Keys to rescue Cricket, but he and the whole police precinct is looking for Zillon and will not help. Tilly finally realizes that "Cricket" is a fake when he does not laugh at the word "toot" just in time for Nancy to arrive home and explain everything. The Greens break into Amaryllis' hideout and rescue Cricket who is glad to be back to his family. Zillon arrives with them as well, he and Cricket surprised at how identical they are, before Amaryllis recognizes him as the real deal and Keys arrives to take her away for keeping Zillon to herself. Zillon decides to return to a life of fame and fortune and takes his leave. Afterwards, Tilly tests Cricket by uttering the word "toot" which is enough to make the real Cricket laugh, and she is satisfied ("Checks out."). Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green / Additional Voices *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green / Additional voices *Bob Joles as Bill Green, Additional voices *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green, Additional voices *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green *Zach Reino as Zillon Brax, Additional voices *Jessica McKenna as Amaryllis, Additional voices *Andy Daly as Officer Keys *Raven-Symone as Maria Media *Additional voices: Shane Houghton Video 15 Minutes of Fame (Clip) Impopstar Big City Greens Zillon Exploring The Greens (Clip) Impopstar Big City Greens Cricket the Celebrity Big City Greens Disney Channel References Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket